1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sewing and more particularly to ornamental stitching.
2. Related Art
Fabric employed in counted cross stitch generally has the same number and size threads going both crosswise and lengthwise per inch. This fabric provides a true square when cross stitch is used across the same number of threads in each direction, usually four across and four up and down. A needle and thread or yarn is employed to provide a decoration on the cross stitch fabric which, itself, is attractive and need not be entirely covered by the embroidery yarn or thread.
Conventional patterns for counted thread cross stitch are printed on paper having a grid printed thereon similar to graph paper wherein horizontal and vertical heavy lines define blocks containing one hundred small squares, ten squares horizontally and ten squares vertically. Different symbols are printed in the various squares denoting different colored threads to be employed and the different types of stitches to be made in the fabric. Patterns may be small and simple or large and complicated requiring many different shades and colors of thread or yarn. A completely filled block of one hundred squares requires the needle to enter and leave the fabric at least two hundred times. Many decorative pictures will have many blocks, some filed completely and others filled partially, in random patterns. Using the correct color thread in the precise correct small square is a tedious process. Heretofore, a cross stitcher had to start the cross stitch work at a selected point along one side of the fabric. All subsequent stitches were made in relation to the previous ones by counting squares on the paper pattern and then threads of the fabric, working across the fabric one line at a time.
To overcome the tedious process of transferring the information contained on the paper pattern to the use of the proper colored thread at the correct location on the fabric, it has been proposed to superimpose a pattern sheet on the fabric and then cross stitch the fabric by inserting the needle and colored yarn through the pattern and fabric. After the work is competed, the pattern is removed from the fabric. This proposal has not been universally accepted because it is difficult to keep the pattern aligned with the proper squares in the fabric while performing the work, and when removing the pattern, there is a tendency to loosen or tear the colored yarn from the cross stitch fabric. Another proposal was to weave a colored thread into the fabric as guide lines. This method has also not been universally accepted as during the cross stitching process the guide threads are sewn through making them virtually impossible to remove.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,007 issued to Strobel on Apr. 14, 1984 discloses an embroidery fabric having colored guide threads. The guide threads provide a useful grid corresponding to a selected pattern. After the embroidery is completed, the guide threads are removed leaving the embroidered pattern intact. While the guide threads do provide a useful grid, there are several drawbacks to using a thread material for a guide. Those of ordinary skill in the art understand that a thread is a light, fine, string-like length of material made up of two or more fibers or strands of spun cotton, flax, silk, etc. twisted together and used in sewing. Due to its inherent characteristics, it is possible to sew through thread such that the guide line cannot be readily removed. Additionally, and also due to its inherent characteristics, guide threads frictionally engage the fabric to which they are sewn. As such, it is often not possible to simply pull on the guide threads to remove them upon completion of the cross-stitch pattern. With these drawbacks, it is often necessary to cut each guide thread and remove it in several pieces. This method of guide thread removal is often tedious and time consuming.
Therefore, there remains a need in the art for a cross-stitch guide that is resistant to piercing by a sewing needle and which does not frictionally engage the fabric underlying a cross-stitch pattern.